Die Geschichte von James Potter abgebrochen
by Manik-Xolo
Summary: Übersetztung von Koonelli The Story of James Potter abgebrochen, da Original gelöscht worden ist und ich die Kapitel nicht mehr auf dem PC habe
1. Neue Freunde im Hogwarts Express Teil1

Dies ist eine Übersetzung.

Das Original ist von **koonelli**

Des Weiteren würde ich mich über ein paar Reviews freuen :)

**Neue Freunde im Hogwarts Express (1.Hälfte)**  
  
„Jetzt hör mir zu"James Potter musste sich wieder einen Vortrag von seinem Dad anhören.  
  
Es war der erste September, 10.55 Uhr und James wollte lieber im Zug sein, um neue Freunde zu finden, statt der Predigt seines Dad zuhören, denn die kannte er bereits auswendig. Kein Ärger mehr, sich benehmen, bla, bla, bla.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf", sagte sein Dad. James schaute auf und sah ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters.  
Seine Mutter nahm den langen Zigarettenhalter aus dem Mund und umarmte ihn zum Abschied. Ein letztes Mal verwuschelte sie sein widerspenstiges, schwarzes Haar.  
  
James schob seinen Koffer den Bahnsteig entlang, wobei er an einer Gruppe Mädchen vorbeikam, die einen Kicheranfall bekamen. James rollte mit den Augen. Mädchen, das war so eine dumme Idee Gottes. James war recht groß für sein Alter, mit klaren, blauen Augen und kohlschwarzen Haaren, die immer durcheinander waren. Nicht gerade das, was er gut aussehend nennen würde, aber alle andern scheinen es gerade aus diesem Grund zu denken.  
  
Er schleifte seinen Schrankkoffer in den Zug. Ein pfeifendes Geräusch ertönte und die restlichen Schüler auf dem Bahnsteig stiegen in den scharlachroten Zug ein. Er lehnte sich in seinen Sitz zurück und beobachtete die Vorbeiziehenden, seinen Eltern zuwinkend. Er freute sich wahnsinnig auf Hogwarts, am meisten auf Quidditch. Er hatte noch keinen eigenen Besen, aber sein Vater versprach ihm, dass er nächstes Jahr einen bekäme.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als jemand in sein Abteil kam. Zwei Jungen schlossen hinter sich die Tür. Einer hatte schwarze Augen, sowie Haare und ein spitzbübisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Der andere hatte hellbraunes Haar und warme grüne Augen.  
„Ist es okay, wenn wir uns hierher setzen?", fragte der erste und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprang er auf den Sitz gegenüber von James. Der zweite Junge ließ sich neben ihm nieder. James bemerkte, dass er etwas krank aussah.  
  
„Ich bin Sirius Black und das hier ist Remus Lupin", erklärte der erste. James bemerkte, dass Sirius grünliche Flecken im Haar hat. „James Potter", antworte er.  
„Erstes Jahr?", wollte Remus wissen.  
„Yep", gab James zurück.  
„Spielst du Quidditch?", fragte Sirius  
„Klar", lachte James.  
„Remus, hier ist immer der Torwart. Ich übertreffe mich meist selbst" grinste Sirius.  
„Komisch, was für eine gute Waffe du bist, oder nicht?", bemerkte Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
  
Die Abteiltür öffnete sich ein weiters Mal und ein Mädchen rauschte herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Nachdem sie sich einige Sekunden vergewissert hat, dass keiner ihr gefolgt ist, drehte sie sich zu den Insassen des Abteils um. James´ Mund klappte auf. Sie war das schönste Mädchen, das er je gesehen hatte. Sie hatte funkelnde, hellgrüne Augen und lange feuerrote gelockte Haare, welche ihr ungefähr bis zur Tale reichten. Sie hatte eine ovale Gesichtsform, eine runde Nase und lange Wimpern. Ihre Lippen waren dunkelrot und sie hatte ein paar Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase.  
  
„Lily", rief Sirius. Er sprang auf, nahm ihre Hand und wollte einen Gentleman nachmachen.  
„Oh nein, was tust du hier?", sagte sie und zog ihre Hand zurück, bevor Sirius sie küssen konnte.  
„Nun, was sollte ich im Hogwarts Express machen, wenn ich nicht nach Hogwarts gehe?"Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf.  
„Aus einer Gefängniszelle ausgebrochen sein", schlug das Mädchen vor. Remus gluckste. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, überschlug die Beine und legte ihre Hände in den Schoss. James merkte, wie er ziemlich eifersüchtig wurde.  
  
„Sirius, willst du uns dieses reizende Mädchen nicht vorstellen?", fragte Remus charmant.  
„Lily Evans, das sind Remus Lupin und James Potter, James Potter und Remus Lupin, das ist Lily Evans", leierte Sirius runter.  
„Hallo" sagte Lily in einem viel freundlicherm Ton.  
„Lily und ich sind Nachbarn", erklärt Sirius. Mann, hat Sirius Glück, überlegte James.  
„Leider", hustete Lily, aber alle im Abteil konnten es verstehen.  
„Liebe Lily, du verletzt mich."Sirius gab vor, in seinen Arm zu schluchzen.  
„Gut, das zahlt dir das von gestern heim."Lily streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
„Aah. Komm schon, Lily! Es hatte fünfunddreißig Grad! Das einzige, was ich gemachte habe, war, sie mit dem Wasserschlauch zu bespritzen. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als ob du es mir nicht heimgezahlt hast."  
„Stimmt" sagte Lily und ein Lächeln huscht ihr übers Gesicht.  
„Was hast du gemacht?", forschte Remus amüsiert nach. Sirius hat offensichtlich begriffen und öffnete seinen großen Mund.   
„Ich schüttete einen großen Topf mit Neonfarbe über seinem Kopf aus", antwortete Lily mit einer unschuldigen Stimme. James und Remus brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus...  
  
„Das war nicht lustig", verteidigte sich Sirius.  
„Es hört sich aber so an", lachte James  
„Wie hast du den Sommer überlebt?", fragte Remus.  
„Hab kein Mitleid mit mir. So schlimm ist Lily gar nicht. Sie ärgert mich nur, da ich sie auch ärgere. Sie ist die meiste Zeit ganz nett. Schreibt Songs und musiziert", stellte Sirius klar, wobei er die letzten Wörter besonders betonte.  
„Ich bin keine Musikerin", murmelnde Lily.  
  
"Klar, Lily, was immer du meinst", grinste Sirius. „Lily spielt jedes Instrument, schreibt Lieder, sie singt und tanzt"  
„Mach ich nicht. Sei leise Sirius", murmelnde Lily wieder.  
„Sie singt und tanzt nur nicht vor jemanden. Ich denke, ich bin der einzigste, der sie je singen gehört hat oder sie ihren Boogie tanzen sehen hat", trug Sirius nachdenklich bei.  
James dachte, dass das Leben neben Lily an jemanden wie Sirius vergeudet wurde. Er beobachte, wie ihr Haar funkelte, als sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.  
  
„Ehrlich, Sirius, du bist so gemein zu dem armen Mädchen. Kannst du nicht sehen, dass du sie in Verlegenheit bringst?", sagte Remus. Sein Blick ruhte auf Lily, die sich hinter einem roten Vorhang aus ihren Haaren verbarg.  
„Alles Arbeit eines Tages", äußerte sich Sirius. „Außerdem verstehe ich nicht, warum sie für ihre Lieder und das Singen und Tanzen verlegen ist. Ich denke, dass die Lieder sehr schön sind und ich wünschte, dass sie wirklich mehr singen und tanzen würde. Ich habe nur Teile ihres Talentes durch ihr Fenster gesehen."  
  
„Sirius, die Spanner, halt die Klappe", zischte Lily.  
„Ja", bestätigt Remus und warf hoffnungsvolle Blicke zu Lily. „Ich würde gerne was über dich erfahren", grinste er.  
„Mir?" Sirius zog eine Augenbraun hoch „Sirius Black, elf Jahre alt, das erste Jahr in Hogwarts"Er endete und verschränkte die Arme.   
  
„Entschuldigst du?", fragte Lily „Ich füge hinzu: mein Partner bei Verbrechen, Magnet für Ärger, hat eine Katze namens Muffle, hat einen jüngeren Bruder genannt Orion und ist vollständig geisteskrank." James und Remus brachen wieder in Gelächter aus.  
„Lily kennt dich besser, als du dich selbst", gluckste Remus.  
  
"Was ist mit dir?", wand sich Lily an ihn. Remus zuckte mit den Achseln.   
„Remus Lupin, elf Jahre alt, lese gerne, spiele Quidditch, Schachspielen und Snape explodiert"Sirius stößt James an. Irgendwie schaffte es James, Herr seiner Stimme zu werden.  
  
„James Potter, elf Jahre alt, spiele Quidditch, spiele anderen gerne Streiche und hasse Lektionen."  
„Was ist Quidditch?", wollte Lily wissen. Die drei Jungs starrten sie an.  
„Lily ist Muggelgeborene", erklärte Sirius und fing mit James und Remus an, Lily Quidditch zu erklären.  
  
Sie beendeten ihre Erklärung, gerade als eine kleine Hexe mit einen Wagen voll mit Süßigkeiten ins Abteil kam.  
"Möchtet ihr was", fragte sie in die Runde. Sirius sprang sofort auf und wühlte ein paar Münzen aus seiner Tasche.  
„Du bist hungrig oder?", wunderte sich James.  
„Sirius ist immer hungrig", lachte Lily. Ihr Lachen klang in James Ohren wie Musik. Er hätte für immer dort sitzen und ihrem Lachen lauschen können. Er fragte sich, wie sie wohl sang, wenn schon ihr Lachen so musikalisch war.  
  
„Hey ich wachse noch", verteidigte sich Sirius. Lily rollte mit den Augen und lächelte. Warum wurden James Beine ganz weich, wenn er dieses Lachen hörte?  
Die Hexe zog mit ihrem Wagen weiter und die angehenden Zauberer ließen sich wieder auf ihre Sitze nieder.  
„So, in welchen Haus möchtet ihr gerne sein?", fragte Sirius, während er sich einen Kaugummi in den Mund schob. Er blies den Rosakaugummi zu einer großen Blase, welche größer und größer wurde, bis sich Lily heimlich vorbeugte und sie kaputt schlug. Eine Sekunde später war Sirius´ Gesicht mit rosafarbenem Kaugummi bedeckt.  
  
„Ich denk Gryffindor", antworte James, während er eine rote Berti Botts Bohne misstrauisch beäugte. „Dumbledore war, glaub ich, in diesem Haus. Ich schätze Ravenclaw wäre auch okay."   
„Ich sterbe eher, bevor ich nach Slytherin gehe", stellte Sirius klar.   
„Ja, die scheinen wirklich ein widerliche Gesellschaft zu sein", fügte Remus hinzu.  
  
„Im Vergleich mit was? " fragte eine flache Stimme vom Flur. Der Junge mit dem fettigen, schwarzen Haar, der sich dort am Türrahmen lehnte war das hässlichste, was James je gesehen hatte. Er hatte gelbe Zähne, eine krumme Nase und ein besonders hässliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.


	2. Neue Freunde im Hogwarts Express Teil2

DiamondOfOcean: danke fürs Betalesen. Hoffe du hast es nicht allzu schwer mit mir lol

VamHex: Da ich ja nur Übersetzt sind die Unstimmigkeiten nicht von mir sondern von koonelli.

Ich weis, das James braune Augen hat und Sirius sein Bruder Regulus heißt. gg

Aber so richtig stören tut das nicht oder? Doch wenn es dich so stört, das du nicht mehr Weiterlesen möchtest ändere ich das auf der Stelle fg

Annika85: Hmm eigentlich hätte ich dich ja gerne als Betaleserin genommen, aber anscheinend hast du nie eine Email von mit erhalten. Ist aber nicht weiter schlimm, da DiamondOfOcean jetzt Beta liest. Hoffe liest du trotzdem weiter fg

**** Amber-Kate: Schön das dir die Story so gut gefällt.

** all: Das erste Kapitel wurde Beta gelesen und jetzt hoffentlich Fehlerfrei aufdiekniesink **

**Neue Freunde im Hogwarts Express Teil2**

„Verpiss dich, Snape", sagte James scharf.

„Oh, soll ich jetzt etwa Angst haben, Potter?", fragte der Junge nach.

„Ähm? Ja", gab Sirius zurück. Der Junge blickte gelangweilt von James zu Sirius, zu Remus und blieb dann bei Lily hängen. Seine kalten blauen Augen erweiterten sich, und sein Grinsen erweiterte sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Da bist du", sagte er mit einer schleimigen Stimme. „Kommst du zurück in unser Abteil? Du willst ja wohl nicht hier, in dieser schrecklichen Gesellschaft, bleiben, oder?"Er ging zu ihr hinüber, ergriff ihren Arm und zog aus dem Sitz. Dann fing er an, sie zur Tür zu schieben. Lily sah entsetzt aus.

„Gut. Ich-", fing sie an, aber James, Sirius und Remus hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen.

„Sie bleibst bei uns", erklärte James scharf.

„Was glaubst du, verdammt noch mal, wer...?", fing Snape an sauer zu fragen.

„Wer ich bin? So, damit du es weißt, wer ich bin: ich bin ihr Freund, also fass sie nicht an", schrie James fast. Snape betrachtete die drei Zauberstäbe, die direkt auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er ließ seinen Arm sinken und schlupfte durch die Tür.

„Wer war das?"fragte Remus nach.

„Serverus Snape. Schleimiger Schwachkopf", antwortete James. Er erinnerte sich, wie er gezwungen worden war, Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen, als seine Eltern die Snapes zu Feiern eingeladen hatten. Lily schauderte.

„Aah. Lils, es ist alles okay."Sirius sprach mit ihr, wie mit einem Kleinkind. „Ich werde dich beschützten." Bevor Lily reagieren konnte, legte er seinen Arm und ihre Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß.

"Sirius, du bist so ein Hornochse", zankte sie ihn an.

"Ich bin ein tapferer Hornochse" fügte Sirius hoffnungsvoll hinzu. Lily rollte mit ihren Augen und stampfte ihn auf seine Zehe.

„Au", beschwerte er sich.

„Nein, du bist nur ein Hornochse", widersprach sie.

„Wir müssen fast da sein", stellte James mit einen Blick aus dem Fenster fest, in der Hoffnung, Lily würde von Sirius Schoß gehen. Draußen wurde es dunkel. Lily verließ das Abteil und kam zurück, als alle ihre Schuluniformen trugen.

Der Zug verlangsamte und die Türen öffneten sich.

Schüler stürmten auf den Bahnsteig. Die vier versuchten so gut es ging zusammen zu bleiben. Deswegen benutzen sie Lilys Haar als eine Art Erkennungszeichen, da die das einzigste waren, was in dieser dunkelnden Nacht hell leuchtet. Alle vier fragten sie, wohin sie gehen sollen.

„Erstklässer, Erstklässer hier entlang."Sie schlugen sich zu der Stimme des Mannes durch. Doch es war kein einfacher Mann. Dieser war bestimmt zweimal so groß und dreimal breiter wie ein normaler Mann. Er blickte angestrengt auf den Erstklässer runter.

„Wieder ein Potter. Ja? Richtig, sind alle da? Folgt alle Hagrid!"Er winkte den Erstklässern zu und sie folgten ihm zum Rand eines riesigen Sees. Am Ufer lagen duzende kleine Boote.

„Vier oder fünf pro Boot. Seid vorsichtig", poltert er. James, Remus, Sirius und Lily stiegen zu einem andern Jungen in ein Boot. Er hatte ein dreieckiges Gesicht mit einer äußerst spitzen Nase und abstehenden Ohren

„Ihr werdet in ungefähr einer Minute das erste Mal Hogwarts erblicken", knurrte Hagrid, der ein Boot für sich ganz alleine brauchte. Sie segelten um eine Kurve und Seerosen. Und da lag es: Hogwarts war das größte Gebäude, das James jemals gesehen hat. Es sah so aus, als ob es aus Stücken von anderen Gebäuden zusammengesetzt wäre. Der Astronomieturm, die Treppenhäuser und die Backsteinmauern sahen ein bisschen ungleich aus, und es gab sicher viele von ihnen.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte Lily den fremden Jungen im Boot.

„Peter Pettigrew"antwortete der Junge leise.

„Ich bin Sirius Black, dies sind James Potter, Remus Lupin und Lily Evans."Sirius gab Lily einen kleinen Stoß. Leider muss Sirius den Stoß falsch eingeschätzt haben, Lily schrie auf und stürzte in den See. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war James an der Seite des Bootes, dicht gefolgt von Sirius und Remus. Die Boote hörten auf sich zu bewegen.

„Oh Mist", stieß Sirius aus.

„Sirius, warum zu Hölle hast du das gemacht?"schrie James panisch. Ein paar Luftblasen stiegen an der Stelle auf, wo Lily ins Wasser gefallen ist. Die Stille an der Oberfläche, machte den Jungen klar, dass Lily nicht auftauchen würde. Hagrid hatte sein Boot zu ihnen gelenkt. Die Panik war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Kann sie schwimmen?", richtet er sich an Sirius.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall, aber warum taucht sie nicht wieder auf?", stotterte Sirius. Plötzlich tat James etwas, von dem er selbst wusste, dass es verrückt ist. Ohne sich noch mal umzudrehen sprang er ins Wasser. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass das Wasser kalt ist, sehr kalt, eiskalt. Dann schob etwas diesen Gedanken fort; der Gedanke Lily zu finden.

James schaute sich im dunklen Wasser um und er konnte schwach ihr leuchtend rotes Haar und einen weißen Arm abwärts sinken sehen. Seine Arme und Beine drückten ihn zu ihr hinunter, bald schneller als sie. Er konnte ihr zerbrechliches Handgelenk umschließen. Er änderte die Richtung, stieg auf und zog Lily mit sich. Seine Lungen verlangte nach Luft, aber er war zu weit von der Oberfläche entfernt. Das Verlangen wurde immer schlimmer und schon bald schrei sein ganzer Körper nach Sauerstoff.

Plötzlich packte etwas Lily um die Hüfte und ihren Arm und zog sie wieder abwärts. James kämpfte, er wollte nicht, dass dieser Mensch ihm Lily wegnimmt. Er blickte neben sich und bemerkte, dass es kein Mensch war, es war ein Wassermann. Die scheinende Schwanzflosse schlug neben ihn und nach wenigen Sekunden durchbrachen sie die Wasseroberfläche und er wurde in das Boot gehoben.

James hat immer noch nicht Lilys Arm losgelassen. Er versuchte, sie zu sich zu ziehen, doch sie kam nicht. Der Wassermann hielt sie immer noch an der Hüfte fest. Er war ein verwirrt aussehender Mann mit verhedderten, weißen Haaren und einem langen, weißen Bart.

„Miras, vielen Dank"Hagrid war erleichtert.

„War mir ein Vergnügen", meinte der Mann mit einer unwahrscheinlich tiefen Stimme. Er schaute James an, der noch immer in Lilys Arm eingehackt war, starrte James lange an, das dieser wieder aus seiner Versteinerung erwachte. Er wollte Lily zurück.

Langsam setzte Miras Lily in James Schoß ab und flüsterte ihn zu, sodass nur James ihn verstehen konnte.

„Pass gut auf diese Blume auf, was immer du machst, lass keinen Schaden an ihr heran. Sie wird gebraucht."Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder in den Tiefen des Sees. „Pass gut auf diese Blume auf, was immer du machst, lass keinen Schaden an ihr heran. Sie wird gebraucht."Lily keuchte schwach. Sirius klopfte ihr auf den Rücken, das verursachte nur, dass sie schwerer keuchen musste.

„Lils, es tut mir sooooo Leid! Ich hätte dich nicht schubsen sollen. James hat dich gerettet und ich schwöre, dass ist das letzte Mal, dass ich versuche dich zu töten!"Sirius´ Entschuldigung ging noch etliche Zeit weiter. Während James einen Trockenzauber für Lily und sich formte. Die anderen Erstklässer starrten ihn an. Snape schaute, als ob er James am liebsten Foltern würde, dafür das Lily auf seinen Schoß saß. Und so verging die restliche Zeit der Überfahrt. Lily beendete Sirius´ Entschuldigungen freundlich.

Die Boote erreichten das Ufer und die Schüler kletterten raus. Sie folgten Hagrid das Ufer hoch zu den Treppen und zu dem, was das Schlosstor sein musste. Er klopfte zweimal und die riesige Türe wurde von einer streng schauenden Hexe geöffnet. Sie hatte eine quadratische Brille und schwarzes Haar, das sie streng nach hinten gebunden hatte. James dachte, wenn sie die Haare noch fester binden würde, würde es bestimmt ausfallen.

„Die Erstklässer, Professor McGonagall", knurrte Hagrid

„Etwas spät, aber danke, Hagrid", antwortete Professor McGonagall. „Folgt mir bitte", wand sie sich zu den Erstklässlern und führte sie in einen kleinen Raum, der sich neben der großen Halle befinden muss, wo die andern Schüler sind. „Die Auswahl-Zeremonie wird in Kürze beginnen. Nutzt den kurzen Augenblick, um euch so gut wie möglich zurrecht zu machen." Sie eilte aus dem Raum. James Hand glitt sofort zu seinen Haaren und er versuchte, sie zu glätten. Seine Haare waren die Unordentlichsten, die er jemals gesehen hat und das würde sich nie ändern, egal was er versuchten würde.

„Auswahl-Zeremonie?", fragte Remus nervös. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich hab keine Ahnung."

„Bildet bitte eine Reihe."Professor McGonagall war zurück, trug eine lange Schriftrolle und einen vierbeinigen Hocker bei sich. James befand sich hinter Lily und vor Sirius. Sie wurden in die große Halle geführt wo die ganze Schule an vier langen Haustischen und die Lehrer an einem höher gelegnen Tisch saßen. James wünschte sich eingeteilt zu werden, ohne beobachtet zu werden. Alle starrten einen Hut an und deswegen machte es James es ihnen gleich.

I'm not as smart as other hats,  
But smart in other ways,  
I'm not as white as chef's hats,  
Or chic as French berets.  
  
But I can tell what you are,  
And read your thoughts you know,  
So if you put me on right now,  
I'll tell you where to go.  
  
The path of Slytherin is hard,  
For those who push things higher,  
This house is perfect for you if you  
Will pursue your heart's desire.  
  
The house of Ravenclaw is good,  
For those who like to learn,  
If you are clever, quick and ready,  
It's there you'll find your turn.

If you are patient, kind and true,  
Then Hufflepuff's for you,  
You'll fit right in, in this house if  
You remain cheerful in all you do.  
  
In Gryffindor you'll have to know,  
Where all your loyalties lie,  
You'll have to be courageous too,  
And brave beyond the sky.  
  
Don't try to hid a thing from me,  
Because I can see it all,  
So just sit back, relax as you  
Sit down upon the stool.  
(A/N: Ich hab das Original gelassen, da es sich wesentlich besser anhört, als die Übersetzung.)

„Wenn ich eure Namen aufrufe, setzt ihr euch auf den Stuhl. Ich werde euch den Hut aufsetzen und ihr werdet eingeteilt. Dann wirst du dich an den passenden Tisch setzten."Professor McGonagall rollte die Schriftrolle auf.

„Abbot, Kaite."Das Mädchen neben Lily stolperte vor und setzte sich auf dem Stuhl. Professor McGonagall platzierte den Hut auf ihrem Kopf.

"Hufflepuff", schrie der Hut. Kaite nahm den Hut ab und ließ sich am Hufflepufftisch nieder. _So funktioniert das also_, dachte James.

„Black, Sirius"Sirius ging nach vorne. Er schaute nervös aus. Der Hut hatte kaum seinen Kopf berührt als er „Gryffindor" schrie.

Der Tisch ganz links außen jubelte wie verrückt und Sirius ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

James wurde immer nervöser, als Professor McGonagall sich durch die C´s und D´s arbeitete.

Dann rief sie Lily auf, aber James konnte nichts verstehen, wegen den ganzen Buhrufen, die in der Halle ausbrachen. Jungen von allen Tischen stießen ihre Nachbarn an und grinsten. Nachdem es wieder einigermaßen still in der Halle wurde, schritt Lily nach vorne, sie biss auf ihrer Unterlippe rum. Sie setzte sich hin und nachdem Professor McGonagall ihr den Hut aufgesetzt hat, rutschte dieser ihr bis auf die Schultern herunter. _James konnte sehen, wie Sirius die Finger kreuzte und die Zähne in der Stille zusammenbiss_."

„Gryffindor", schrie der Hut. Professor McGonagall nahm Lily den Hut ab und enthüllte eine breit grinsende Lily. Sie eilte zum Gryffindortisch und ließ sich gegenüber von Sirius nieder, der so sofort umarmte. Ein paar Minuten später.

„Lupin, Remus"Remus ging nach vorne und nach ein paar Sekunden verkündete der Hut Gryffindor. James schluckte. Seine ganzen Freunde waren in Gryffindor. Was, wenn er nicht dahin kommt? Was, wenn er nach Slytherin gesteckt wird? Er dachte, er würde das nicht überleben. Er beobachte wie Peter Pettigrew eingeteilt wurde. Der Hut braucht ewig lange, bis er ihn zu einem Gryffindor machte.

Nun war James an der Reihe.

„Potter, James."James Atem verfing sich im Hals. Er lief zum Stuhl und in der nächsten Sekunde war alles dunkel.

„Oh, spitze Haare."Eine Stimme drang in sein Ohr. „Auf jeden Fall kein Slytherin... zu viel... Anstand. Hufflepuff? Nein, ich denke eher nicht. Ravenclaw? Könnte gut genug sein. AHA! Ich sehe, du wünschst dir, bei deinen neuen Bekanntschaften in Gryffindor zu sein. Ich sehe, du hast ein wenig Gefühle zu einer bestimmten Blume, die ich dort untergebracht habe."James war wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, da er bestimmt knallrot wurde.

„Sehr gut, und viel Glück. Gryffindor."James fühlte sich unglaublich erleichtert. Ihm wurde der Hut abgenommen und er ließ sich neben Sirius nieder.

„Hurra, wir sind alle zusammen", flüsterte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Bedeutet das was Gutes?", fragte James. Lily lächelte ihn an und James fühlte, wie sich sein Magen verknotete, als Snape nach Slytherin kam.

Dumbledore stand vom Lehrertisch auf, als die Auswahl vorüber war.

„Ähm... Haut rein", meinte er und ließ sich wieder nieder.

„Hört, hört", rief Sirius, während er seinen Teller mit allem Möglichen belud. James starrte Sirius amüsiert und erstaunt an, dass jemand so viel essen konnte. Der Junge war wie ein Staubsauger. Peter Pettigrew sprach mit Lily über Unterricht. „Ich bin ja so nervös. Es soll angeblich ziemlich schwer sein, vor allem Verwandlung. Ich glaube nicht, ich werde hier..."

„Lily, könntest du mir die Kartoffeln geben?", schnitt James Peter das Wort ab. „Ich frag mich, wer all diese Essen zubereitet", richtete sich James an Lily. Diese warf ihm einen dankenden Blick zu.

„Es müssen ein Haufen Menschen sein, die für alle Schüler und Lehrer kochen."James wollte es genießen mit ihr zu reden, denn dadurch war er nicht so nervös.

Als auch der letzte aufgegessen hatte, verschwand das schmutzige Geschirr und strahlend neues erschien. Dumbledore stand wieder auf.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts", begrüßte er sie. „Ich habe ein paar Ankündigungen für euch. Die Erstklässler sollten wissen, dass der verbotene Wald... nun ja verboten ist. Außerdem hat mich unser Hausmeister, Mr. Filch, gebeten euch daran zu erinnern, dass jeder, der Stinkbomben auf den Korridoren wirft, nachsitzen darf."Ein allgemeines Stöhnen entkam den Schülern bei dieser Aussage.

„Nun aber ins Bett", trieb Dumbledore sie an. Ein Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor stand auf.

„Folgt mir bitte", meinte er. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Lily liefen im Langsam hinterher, denn sie waren so voll mit Essen, dass sie kaum noch Laufen konnten. Müde und überessen folgten sie den Vertrauensschüler Arthur Weasley.

Dieser führte sie zu einem Portrait einer fetten Dame in einem rosa Seidenkleid.

„Passwort?", fragte sie.

"Daffodils", gab Arthur zurück. Das Portrait öffnete sich und alle kletterten in einen sehr gemütlichen Raum, der in gold und rot eingerichtet war.

„Jungs links und Mädchen rechts", erklärte Arthur. James, Sirius, Remus und Peter wünschten Lily eine gute Nacht und schleppten sich hoch in den Schlafsaal.

James nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie neben sich auf den Nachttisch. Eine grau getigerte Katze sprang zu ihm ins Bett. Er dachte über Lily nach. Es war unheimlich; seine Ansicht „Keine Mädchen" hatte sich verändert. Er wollte mit Lily Evans jede Sekunde seines Lebens zusammen sein. „Pass gut auf diese Blume auf, was immer du machst, lass keinen Schaden an ihr heran. Sie wird gebraucht."


	3. Knappes Entrinnen Teil1

VamHex

Keine Sorge, dass wird wohl kaum passieren. fg

GefallenerEngel

Danke für dein review. Ich beeil mich schon

****Kakyuu-chan

Das war die koonelli. Ok ich bin auch nicht ganz unschuldig ;P

Brchen

Vielen Dank michverbeug

Joanna

Danke nochmalverbeug

* * *

**Knappes Entrinnen (Teil 1)**

James wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, da Sirius in sein Bett gesprungen war.

„Aufstehen, aufstehen, aufstehen!"schrie er, während James unter Schwierigkeiten versuchte, seine Brille aufzusetzen. Sein Arm schlug nach dem Elfjährigen, der ihn mit einem Kissen bearbeitete. „Erster Schultag, viele praktische Streiche zu planen, Streiche zu spielen und Frühstück in zehn Minuten."

„Zehn Minuten?"James sprang aus dem Bett und ein wenig planlos versuchte er sich anzuziehen. Remus zog gerade seine Gryffindorkrawatte fest, während Peter immer noch schnarchte. Sirius war bereites fertig angezogen. Er hüpfte auf Peters Bett und griff ihn mit seinem Kissen an. Doch Peter schnarchte seelenruhig weiter, als James bei dem Versuch, seine Socken anzuziehen, umfiel.

Als alle drei komplett angezogen waren, überlegten sie, was sie mit Peter machen sollten. Sie entschieden sich, ihn schlafen zu lassen, um zu sehen, wann er während des Frühstücks herunterkam. Sie fanden den Weg in die Große Halle ohne Probleme, wofür sie richtig dankbar waren. Lily saß bereits am Gryffindortisch und las ein Buch, welches sie am Orangensaftkrug angelehnt hatte. James hatte nicht vergessen, wie hübsch sie war. Er lächelte in sich hinein. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn den Stress von heute Morgen vergessen.

„Morgen", schrie Sirius ihr ins Ohr und umarmte sie.

„Guten Morgen. Warum bist du so gut gelaunt?", fragte sie lächelnd. Verbesserung, _das_ rettete seine Stimmung. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut, ich denke, dass Sirius gerade zu uns allen guten Morgen gesagt hat", grinste Remus.

„Wie ist der Mädchenschlafsaal?"erkundigte sich Sirius, während er Haferbrei nahm.

„Ich schätze mal, genau wie eurer. Wo ist Peter?"Lily schloss ihr Buch.

„Schläft noch", antwortete James ihr.

Lily blickte auf ihre Uhr „Aber in fünfundvierzig Minuten fängt der Unterricht an."

„Wir haben ihn nicht wach bekommen"antwortete James hoffnunglos.

Sie führten Lily zum Gryffindorturm, bis in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. James wurde erst jetzt die herumliegenden Sachen auf dem Fußboden bewusst. Lily jedoch schien das nicht zu bemerken. Sie stieg über das Chaos hinüber zu Peter. Dieser hatte sich noch keinen Zentimeter bewegt, seitdem die drei zum Frühstücken gegangen waren.

„So müsst ihr das machen", erklärte sie, während die Peter in ein Ohr blies. Peters Augen öffneten sich und er saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett.

„Das ist großartig", rief Remus.

„Wir sehen uns unten", lächelte Lily und verschwand. Doch in der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Oder sollen wir dich anziehen?", schlug sie lachend vor. Peter wurde ganz rot im Gesicht.

Ein paar Minuten später biss James ein Stück seines Toast ab. Arthur legte einen Stapel Karten vor ihnen ab. „Die Stundenpläne der Erstklässler"

James nahm sich einen und sah, dass sie in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins haben.

„Verdammt", maulte er. Sein Blick wanderte zu Lily. „Entschuldige, soll ich das sein lassen?"„Zur Hölle, nein", lachte sie und James Herz sprang vor Freude.

„Unser Glück", seufzte Remus. Peter war wegen des Unterrichts ausgesprochen nervös. Sie nahmen sich Zeit, um in den Kerker zu kommen, in dem es wesentlich kälter war, als im Rest der Schule. James zig beim Anblick der verschiedensten und hässlichsten Dinge, die sich in den Glasbehältern befanden, eine Grimasse. Hier war eine wirklich niederdrückende Atmosphäre. James saß zwischen Sirius und Remus in der letzten Reihe. In der ersten Reihe saß Snape. Dieser drehte gerade seinen schmierigen Kopf um und beobachtete Lily, die den Rand ihres Tintenfläschchens abwischte. Snape stieß den Jungen mit dem weißblonden Haar neben sich an und zeigte mit seinen Kopf auf Lily.

Plötzlich knallte die Tür auf und die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse galt der Frau, die den Raum betrat. Sie schritt an das Lehrerpult und schlug ihre Tasche auf den polierten Holztisch. Mit einem Angsteinflößenden Blick fixierte sie die Klasse. Peter zuckte zusammen. Es war eine heruntergekommene Frau mit gebleichtem Haar. Leuchtend grüne Augen durchbohrten jeden Schüler und ihre weißen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln. Einige Sekunden später kontrollierte sie, ob alle anwesend waren. Dann begann sie mit ihrem Unterricht.

„Ich bin Professor Hera. Zaubertränke ist kein Unterricht in dem herumgealbert wird, habt ihr verstanden? Wenn ich hier irgendjemanden erwische, der dem Unterricht nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit schenkt, wird dafür büßen. Ich kann Ihnen kein Talent dafür geben, sogar den etwas weniger anspruchvollen Themen zu genügen, aber einige"ihre Augen wanderten zu Snape „dürften damit keine Probleme haben."

„Ich werde Sie jetzt in Paare einteilen, damit sie den Warzentrank brauen."Sie blickte auf ihre Liste. „Black, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew, Longbottom, Evans." Lily nahm ihre Schulsachen und ließ sich hinter Snape und Malfoy, und neben Frank Longbottom nieder. Dieser konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. James wandte sich Sirius zu und versuchte, die Eifersucht zu ignorieren.

„Schlagen sie Seite drei auf", befahl Professor Hera.

„Zermahle ein bisschen von den Fledermauszähnen, das da", flüsterte Sirius in James´ Ohr. Zusammen schafften sie ihren kanariengelben Trank ziemlich schnell. Sogar fast so schnell wie Snape und Malfoy, die ihren gerade Professor Hera reichten. Plötzlich brach von der anderen Seite des Kerkers, ein zischender Lärm aus. Frank hielt in seiner einen Hand, eine Schüssel mit Käferaugen, die andere Hand hielt er erschrocken vor seinen Mund. Professor Hera eilte blitzschnell zu den beiden hinüber.

„Unvernünftiger Junge"Schnauzte sie ihn an. „Du sollst Schmetterlingsaugen hinzugeben und keine Käferaugen. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!"Frank zuckte zusammen und Lily blickte finster. Unglücklicherweise sah Professor Hera das. „Evans, bringen sie das in Ordnung", zischte sie Lily an und stolzierte davon, um einen Slytherin zu loben. Lily schnappte sich ihr Buch vom Tisch und fächelte den Rauch vom hustenden Frank weg. Sie schlug das Buch auf und nachdem sie die Seite überflogen hat, gab sie eine Handvoll Ryan Bark Späne und Schmetterlingsaugen hinzu. Sofort verstummte das Zischen.

Snape drehte sich zu Lily um.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?"fragte er, während er Frank giftige Blicke zuwarf.

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Lily. „Frank würdest du bitte dieses Glas mit Fledermausflügel für mich öffnen?"Sie lächelte ihn auffordernd an und Frank lächelte zaghaft zurück. Er öffnete das Glas und gab den Inhalt unter Lilys Anweisung zu der kanariengelben Flüssigkeit.

Als die Schulglocke läutete, waren alle überrascht.

James kämpfte sich mit Sirius, Peter und Remus einen Weg zu Lily.

„Was haben wir als nächstes?", fragte sie. Peter überflog den Stundenplan.

„Verwandlung", antwortete er. Sein Gesicht wurde käseweiß.

„Sie ist eine alte Fledermaus mit Vorurteilen!", beschwerte sich Sirius. „Habt ihr ein Kompliment für Gryffindor von ihr gehört? Sie meinte wir waren nur so schnell fertig, da wir den Trank schon kannten. Zehn Punkte? Wie unfair ist das?"

„Sirius, beruhig dich", sagte Lily warnend. „Wir wissen es. Vielleicht bevorzugt uns Professor McGonagall."

Nachdem sie einige Zeit durch die Korridore geirrt sind, erreichten sie das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Lilys Vermutung stellte sich als falsch heraus. Professor McGonagall hielt ihnen sofort einen Vortrag. James war etwas nervös, als er ein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln sollte. Aber eifrig schwang er mit seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Zauberspruch. An der Stelle, wo vor wenigen Minuten nach das Streichholz lag, glitzerte eine silberne Nadel. Professor McGonagall lächelte ihn an, was James sehr erschrak, er dachte niemals, dass so ein strenges Gesicht zu so etwas fähig ist.  
  
Der Rest des Unterrichts verlief angemessen ruhig und James hatte das Gefühl, dies war einer seiner besten Tagen im Leben.

Besonders das Abendessen wurde amüsant.

„Hey Lily, ich wette, ich kann mehr Eiscreme essen, wie du!", forderte James sie raus. Lilys Augen wurden größer und sie lächelte.

„Junge, du hast dir damit ein Ticket in die Eiscreme-Kopfschmerzen Hölle gekauft", lachte sie. Sirius reihte Schüsseln und Löffel vor jeden auf und schaufelte bei jedem drei riesige Portionen Erdbeereis in die Schüssel. Remus überprüfte seine Uhr.

„Jetzt", sagte er. Lily und James stachen mit ihren Löffeln in den Schüsseln und innerhalb von drei Sekunden waren sie mit der ersten Kugel fertig.

„Was macht ihr da?", fragte eine leicht amüsierte Stimme hinter innen. Professor Dumbledore war hinter ihnen Peter schienen.

„Ein Eiswettessen, Sir", erwiderte Sirius, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend.

„Wer gewinnt?"

„James hat zwei Kugeln, aber er lässt nach. Lily ist immer noch gut dabei", aktualisierte Remus. Nach der fünfzehnten Kugel wurde James immer langsamer. Bei seiner achtzehnten sah er sichtlich krank aus. Und nach seiner einundzwanzigsten Kugel schwor er, nie wieder Erdbeereis auch nur anzusehen. Er war erledigt. Die Kälte schoss in seinem Kopf. Er ließ seinen Löffel auf den Tisch fallen und stöhnte.

„Hast du genug, James?", fragte Dumbledore lächelnd. James nickte vorsichtig. Lily aß immer noch. Sirius zählte. Vier, Drei, Zwei, Eins. Lily schob das letzte bisschen in ihren Mund. Sie legte ihren Löffel auf dem Tisch und lächelte

„Okay, okay, du hast gewonnen", stöhnte James.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Lily überrascht.

„Mir geht's gut", schwindelte James. Lily stand auf und half Sirius und Remus James auf seine Füße zu ziehen.

„Ähm, Lily"Lily wirbelte herum. Hinter ihr stand ein Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff, mit gelockten blonden Haaren, hellblauen Augen und strahlend weisen Zähne.

* * *

Hmm, wer könnte das wohl sein ;)

Her mit euren Vermutungen. fg


	4. Knappes Entrinnen Teil2

Ihr dürft mir alle Gratulieren wurde am 11.11. ganze 18 Jahre alt :)

**Vamex: **Ich mach ja und mach. Das neue Chap kommt dieses mal aber etwas später. Bin etwas im Stress. Ich geb mein bestes.

**Lary-Lynx:** Richtig :) naja er wird ihren Namen vielleicht vom der Hausereinteilung kennen.

**Sango:** Hier wirst du erfahren ob du richtig gelegen hast :)

**Gefallener Engel: **Und hast du richtig gelegen? Naja unsere Lily hat es faust dick hinter den Ohren. Das merkt man spätestens in diesen Chap. Aber ich fand auch Dumbledore beim Eiswettessen ziemlich amüsant :)

Hier das neue Chap aufsilbertablettleg

„Ja?" Lily fragte sich, wer er war.

„Ich bin Gilderoy Lockhart." Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

"Ähm, hallo"

"Hör mal Lily, ich mag dich", gab Gilderoy an. „Ich mag dich so sehr, dass ich dir die Chance gebe, meine feste Freundin zu sein."Er lächelte selbstsicher, während er wartete. Das war der Moment, in dem James begann, ihn zu hassen.

"Äh, gut!", begann Lily „Ich glaub wirklich nicht, dass ich..."

„Ahh" brachte Gilderoy sie zum Schweigen „Du musst mir nicht erklären, dass du vielleicht nicht gut genug für mich bist. Aber ich akzeptiere dich."James Blut fing zum Kochen an. Was glaubte der eigentlich, wer er ist?! Lily ist um Meilen besser, als es dieser Lockhart jemals werden würde.

„Aber ich will nicht...", fing Lily wieder an.

„Nun Lily, sicher musst du nicht lange darüber nachdenken. Ich bin der beliebteste Junge dieser Schule, Jäger in der Hufflepuffer Quidditchmannschaft und ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass ich umwerfend aussehe."Sein Selbstlob ging noch eine halbe Ewigkeit weiter und die ganze Zeit musste sich James zügeln ihn nicht auf seine perfekte Nase zu schlagen. Nachdem vergeblichen Versuch, die Aufzählung seiner Vorzüge zu unterbrechen, überlegten James, Sirius und Remus, wie sie am besten eingreifen sollten, doch da unternahm Lily etwas.

„Schmerzt dir der Rücken?", fragte sie, nachdem Gilderoy aufgezählt hatte, was für gute Taten er bereits geleistet hat. Gilderoy blickte sie verwirrt an und James bemerkte dass, wenn sein Grinsen nicht im Gesicht klebte, er sein übergroßes Kinn hat.

„Was?" fragte Gilderoy.

„Ob dir der Rücken schmerzt?", wiederholte Lily.

„Warum sollte mir der Rücken schmerzen?"Lockhart war verwirrt.

„Schmerzt dir der Rücken, wenn du dir so, wie gerade eben, den Arsch küsst", fragte sie gespielt ernst. James, Sirius, Remus und Peter mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Sorry Lily, ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden", lächelte Gilderoy.

„Ich sagte, ich würde liebend gerne deine Freundin sein", lächelte Lily. James verfluchte ihn innerlich.

„Aber!" Lieber Gott, danke für dieses Aber. „Ich möchte nicht so eine Art Beziehung führen, die du immer führst."

„Welche Beziehung, Liebste?", fragte Gilderoy mit einem Lächeln, als ob er schon gewonnen hätte.

„Ich hoffe, dass du mit dir selbst sehr glücklich wirst."

Lily warf den Kopf zurück und schritt aus der großen Halle, gefolgt von James, Sirius, Remus und Peter. Ihr Lachen hallte an den Wänden wieder und so ließen sie einen verblüfften Gilderoy Lockhart zurück.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum wischte sich Sirius eine Lachträne weg.

"Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen? Das war unbezahlbar", kommentierte Sirius genüsslich.

"Hey, ich dachte, jemand muss sein Ego ein bisschen verbeulen", erklärte Lily unschuldig.

„Und das hast du meisterhaft gemacht, Darling", gluckste Remus. Lily zuckte mit den Schultern und stieg die Treppe hoch ins Bett. Unterwegs murmelte sie ein „Gute Nacht". Sirius war gerade in Zauberschach mit James vertieft und dabei, haushoch zu verlieren.

„Sie brachte Bradley Trucker mal zum Weinen", erzählte er, während er seinen König von James gewalttätigen, violetten Figuren rettete.

„Wer ist Bradley Tucker?"fragte James abwesend.

„Ein Junge aus unsere Schule. Er versuchte, sie in unserem fünften Schuljahr auf der Primary School zu küssen. Ehrlich, ihre Zunge ist so scharf, dass es besser ist, sie nicht zu ärgern..." James machte sich gedanklich die Notiz, niemals Lily zu reizen  
"Schachmatt!"

„Mir ist langweilig!", lenkte Sirius ab. Er hatte Recht. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte James sich auch nicht müde.  
"Was willst du machen?", erkundigte sich Remus

„Ich möchte ins Bett", sagte Peter. Die vier waren die die letzten, die sich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten.

„Ich will Hogwarts erforschen", antwortete James.

„Aber wir dürfen nach dem Abendessen nicht mehr raus", hielt Peter dagegen.

James verstand nicht, was mit diesem Jungen los war. Immer hatte er Angst oder war schüchtern. James war wegen seinen Bedenken leicht verärgert. Regeln waren da, um gebrochen zu werden, oder?

„Peter, sein kein Schwächling."Sirius meldete sich zu Wort. „Keinen wird es interessieren, wenn wir uns die Umgebung etwas anschauen." Sie standen auf und schlichen sich zum Portraitloch.

„Und was denkt ihr, wo ihr hin geht?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. James erschrak. Er drehte sich um und entdeckte Lily auf der Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsaalen. Auf ihrem Arm hatte sie Sirius´ graue Katze Muffle.

„Wow, Lily du könntest fast schon Professor McGonagall Konkurrenz machen", knurrte Sirius.

„Wohin geht ihr?"fragte sie noch mal, während sie Muffle hinter den Ohren kraulte.

„Raus! Willst du mit?", erkundigte sich James entzückt.

„Um sich hier umzuschauen?"Sie ließ Muffle auf ein Sofa nieder und folgte den Jungen. James öffnete das Portraitloch. Die fette Dame schnarchte friedlich und ihr braun gelockter Kopf lehnte am Goldrahmen des Bildes. Leise schlichen sie sich runter in die Eingangshalle, während Peter die ganze Zeit über vor sich hin murmelte. „Was ist, wenn sie uns erwischen? Wir verlieren Hauspunkte! Vielleicht machen sie das schlimmste und nehmen uns fest!"

James verdrehte die Augen. „Keine Sorge, Peter!", beruhigte Lily ihn sachte.

„Hör auf, so schreckhaft zu sein. Uns kann nichts passieren", stimmte Remus ihr zu.

In diesen Moment glitt ein Geist neben James aus der Wand und schwebte in James hinein. Dieser hatte das Gefühl, auf dem Nordpol zu sein.

Der Geist schwebte aus James heraus und überblickte die fünf Gryffindors.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte der Geist für James´ seinen Geschmack etwas zu laut. „Neue Gryffindors, oder?", wand er sich an Lily. „Sollte mich nicht wunderen, dass ihr jetzt noch hier draußen seid und gegen die Regeln verstoßt."Er zog seine Halskrause zu Recht.

„Ähm, ja, tut uns Leid", stotterte James.

„Und mit welchem freundlichen Herrn haben wir das Vergnügen, uns hier an diesen Abend zu treffen?", fragte Sirius in einem gespielten, alten englischen Akzent. Der Geist räusperte sich.

"Sir Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington, zu Ihren Diensten", sagte er.

„Der fast Kopflose Nick?", erkundigte sich Remus.

„Ähm, ja", antwortete er leise.

„Wie kann man fast kopflos sein?"Peter kratze sich am Kopf. Sir Nicolas schniefte

„Eben so"Er zog an seinem linken Ohr. Als ob sein Kopf auf einem Scharnier befestigt war, kippte er zur Seite. Für einen Moment war James zu geschockt, um etwas zu sagen. Der fastkopflose Nick zog seinen Kopf zurück, ordnete seine Halskrause wieder und flog davon.

„Das war unheimlich", flüsterte Lily, kurz nachdem sie weiter geschlichen waren.

„Ich frag mich, ob wir etwas treffen, das nur um Mitternacht sichtbar ist", sagte James nachdenklich.

„Wie was zum Beispiel?", fragte Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht einen Raum, einen Korridor, einen Geheimgang", erklärte James.

„Ich möchte die Küche finden", meldete sich Sirius nach langem zu Wort. „Ich habe Hunger."

„Was du nicht sagst", kicherte Lily.

„Anscheinend haben sie mehr als einhundert Hauselfen in diesem Schloss", sagte Remus.

„Shh" wisperte Lily leise. Sie hörten ein kratzendes Geräusch. Als ob jemand mit seinen Füßen über den Boden schlürfte.

Wie ein Blitz entfernten sie sich in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Sie hielten ein paar Rüstungen weiter keuchend und außer Atem an.

„Das war knapp"flüstere Sirius mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Zu knapp", jammerte Peter. Plötzlich rasselte die Rüstung hinter ihnen, und bevor einer von ihnen blinzeln konnte, erschien ein fies grinsender Geist.

„Hey, hey, hey! Hier sind Erstklässer aus dem Bett. Ungezogen, ungezogen!"

"Das ist Peeves. Der fiese Poltergeist", flüsterte Remus in James´ Ohr.

„Ich sollte Filch, den Hausmeister rufen. Ja das sollte ich."Peeves schwebte über die Rüstung und kontrollierte seine Fingernägel.

"Oh nicht, tun Sie es bitte nicht!", schrie Peter, sichtbar zitternd.

„Ja, bitte nicht", bestärkte ihn James.

„Wir machen alles, aber bitte verpetz uns nicht", warf Remus ein.

„Hmm", nickte Peeves.

„Er hat genickt. Das heißt, er wird nichts sagen."James seufzte.

„Wenn ihr etwas für mich macht", fügte Peeves feixend hinzu.

„Was willst du?", fragte Sirius unsicher.

Peeves Augen wanderten über sie und verweilten bei Lily.

"Ein Kuss!", entschied er. Lily öffnete den Mund.

„Was?", fragte sie ruhig.

„Du hast mich gehört", sagte Peeves selbstzufrieden und hielt Lily seine Backen hin.

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen. Lily blickte von ihren Freunden zu Peeves und dann wieder zu ihren Freunden. Schnell küsste sie Peeves auf die Backe.

Peeves kreischte vor Freude und flog weg, wie ein dreijähriges Mädchen kichernd.

„Er ist so ein Teufel."James war traurig. Lily hatte jemand anderes geküsst. Lily legte ihre Finger auf seine Lippen. James Atem verfing sich in seiner Kehle, als sie ihn berührte.

„Shh", flüsterte Lily.

James konnte sehen, wie sie Ohren wie ein Reh spitzte und nervös mir ihren Augen umherschaute. Da war es wieder. Das Geräusch von schweren Schritten, die immer näher und näher kamen.

„Ist da jemand, meine Süße?", fragte eine leise, heisere Stimme. Etwas Graues, Mageres kam um die Ecke und starrte sie mit umbarmherzig gelben Augen an.

„Filch", zischte Sirius

„Rennt", flüstert James. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie von der Stimme des Hausmeisters davon. Sie dachten nicht mal daran ruhig zu sein. James konnte Schritte hinter sich hören. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Sie rannten in einen Korridor mit nur einer Tür. Alle fünf krachten gegen die Tür. Hoffnungsvoll griff James nach der Klinke Seine Hand umschloss die Klinke und drückte sie. Die Tür war verschlossen. Entschieden nahm er seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte "Alohomora!" Sie hörten ein leises Klicken und die Tür sprang auf. Schnell huschten sie durch die Tür und zogen sie hinter sich zu.

James legte sich mit seinem Ohr an die Tür. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er etwas kratzen hören.

„Nicht da meine Süße. Die Tür ist verschlossen", hörten sie Filch sagen, bevor er sich davon schleppte.

„Er ist weg", informierte James die anderen außer Atem.

„Wo hast du den Zauberspruch gelernt?", keuchte Remus.

„Ich hab meinem Dad seinen Zauberstab geklaut, um eine Tür zu öffnen. Ich wollte damals die Weihnachtsgeschenke finden."James sah sich um und stellte fest, dass sie sich nicht in einem Raum befanden, wie er es zuerst gedacht hatte. Sie standen in einen Flur mit vielen Gemälden an den Wänden. Erlehnte seinen Kopf gegen ein Gemälde mit einem Fruchtkorb, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

"Glaubt ihr, er geht zu Professor Hera oder so?", keuchte Peter. James schüttelte seinen Kopf und plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas in seinen Rücken drückte.

„Au", sagte er und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Auf dem Gemälde, wo vorher eine Birne war, glänzte ein grüner Griff. Alle fünf versammelten sich und starrten den Griff an.

„Gut, worauf warten wir?", fragte Sirius lächelnt. James drückte die Klinke runter und stieß die Tür auf. Vor ihm lag der wunderbarste Anblick, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Der Raum war riesig und es herrschte hektisches Treiben. Überall waren Öfen, Kühlschränke und Schränke. Hauselfen huschten umher.

„Truppe" Sirius strahlen wurde immer breiter. „wir haben die Küche gefunden."Sirius ging die kleine Treppe runter und alle Hauselfen stoppten ihre Arbeit, um Sirius zu beobachten. Eine besonders tapfere Elfe schlurfte zu ihm.

„Guten Abend Sirs und Miss!", sagte er und verbeugte sich „Was können wir für Sie tun?"

„Gut meine liebe Elfe", sprach Sirius „Meine Gefährten und ich sind etwas hungrig. Könnten wir vielleicht einen kleinen Snack haben?"Der Elf verbeugte sich ein weiters Mal und eilte davon.

Etliche Sahnetörtchen später saßen sie im Gryffindorturm. Müde wünschten James, Sirius, Peter und Remus Lily eine gute Nacht.

„Wir sollten das auf jeden Fall wiederholen", sagte Sirius begeistert.

„Das Problem ist aber, dass Hogwarts zu groß ist, um immer gleich den richtigen Weg zu finden", widersprach Remus.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr eine Karte machen", schlug Lily vor und verschwand auf der Treppe.

Auch die Jungs zogen sich in ihren Schlafsaal zurück.

James zog sich seinen Pyjama an und legte sich ins Bett. Er dachte über den Tag nach. Er war wirklich spaßig. Lily war wirklich ein Genie. Sie würden eine Karte machen.


	5. Zaubergrippe

**Gefallener Engel **danke für dein Review.

Fühlt euch geknuddelt

Manik - Xolo

**Zaubergrippe **

Am nächsten Tag hatten alle von der kleinen Gryffindor-Erstklässlerin gehört, die Gildory Lockhart beleidigte. Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht schreien einige Mitschüler „Gut gemacht, Evans"oder „Go Lily". Lily war über diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit ziemlich überrascht und so versuchte sie, sich hinter Sirius´ Rücken zu verstecken.

Andrerseits erreichten James und seine neuen Freunde Ruhm. Snape hatte heute Morgen, aus einem unbegreiflichen Grund, auf dem Slytherintisch eine Art Stepptanz hingelegt. Er schwenkte eine Gryffindorfahne, trug einen rosafarbenen Rock und eine blonde Perücke. So musste er den Rest des Tages herumlaufen. Sie fanden ihre Leistung besonders wunderbar, da Snape gewusst hatte, wer dahinter steckte. Er schrie sie über zwei Minuten an, wie er sich bei ihnen rächen würde. Die gesamt Halle applaudierte, als sie aufstanden. Sogar einige Lehrer mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

James hatte das hauptsächlich getan, um seinen schlimmsten Feind zu blamieren, aber auch, um ihn zu warnen. Besonders nach dem, wie er Lily im Zuge behandelt hat.

Er wurde immer kälter und kälter in Hogwarts. James stellte fest, dass er ein besonderes Talent für Verwandlung hatte. Er war richtig dankbar darüber, überhaupt in etwas gut zu sein. Professor McGonagall schenkte ihm häufig ein Lächeln, was Sirius dazu brachte, James immer wieder als Haustier der Lehrer zu bezeichnen. Lily schien besonders gut mit ihrer Zauberkunst umgehen zu können und da sie keinen einzigen Fehler gemacht hatte, wurde sie zum Lieblingsschüler von Flitwick. Remus bewies ein ausgesprochenes Talent in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. James hatte gehofft, dass seine Zuneigung gegenüber Lily nach der Zeit vorübergehen würde. Doch umso besser er sie kennen lernte, umso stärker wurden seine Gefühle. Sie sprudelte nur so von Charme, dass die Menschen dazu brachte, sie zu mögen. Sie sorgte sich um ihre Mitmenschen, war großzügig, ehrlich und hatte immer ein Ohr für die Probleme anderer.

Ungefähr drei Wochen nach Schulbeginn erledigten James, Remus und Peter gerade Astronomiehausaufgaben, während Sirius Lily bearbeitete, um ihm ihre Aufzeichnungen zu geben. Verbesserung, James wollte Hausaufgaben machen, stattdessen beobachtete er Lily, die versuchte, ein Buch zu lesen.

„Biiiiitteeeee Lilyschnucki!"Sirius kniete sich vor ihr nieder.

„Nenn mich nicht so!", sagte Lily giftig.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Sirius mit einer Stimme, als ob sie gerade sein Spiel zerstört hätte.

„Weil es mir das Gefühl gibt, ein kleines Kind zu sein", erfindet Lily schnell.

„Und?", scherzte Sirius

„Du führst dich auf wie ein Zweijähriger, Sirius"

„Oh, Lily, du verletzt mich."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes."

„Okay, Lily, kann ich sie jetzt haben?", bat er, während er seinen Kopf zur Seite legte, sie mit großen Augen anblickte und seine Unterlippen vorschob, was einem Welpen bemerkenswert ähnlich sah. Lily zögerte.

„Okay, hier "Sie reichte ihm ein Stück Pergament, musste ihre Hand aber schnell wieder wegziehen, um ein Niesen zu unterdrücken.

„Gesegnet seihst du", murmelte Sirius. Lily schnäuzte dich und wendet sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. James schlug die nächste Seite seines Buchs auf, während er Lily beobachte, wie sie hustete.

„James, JAMES, JAAAMES, Erde an James"schrie Remus in sein Ohr.

„Wa...!" James drehte sich um und blickte ihn an. Dann bemerkte er, dass er Lily wohl die ganze Zeit angestarrt haben muss. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass Lily nicht bemerkt hat, dass er sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er so von Lily fasziniert war. Warum muss so auch so gut aussehen?

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was die Antwort zur Nummer neun ist", wiederholte amüsiert. „Ähm, so weit bin ich noch nicht!"

„Hast du die Nummer drei?"

„Nein."

„Hast du überhaupt etwas?", fragte Remus mit einem wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Nein" murmelte James. Remus warf ihn einen Blick zu, der sagte „Ich weiß etwas, von dem du nicht willst, dass ich es weiß."  
"Ich geh dann mal ins Bett", meinte James schnell, um peinlichen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Eilig schnappte er sich seine nicht erledigten Astronomiehausaufgaben. Sirius würde ihn bestimmt oben abschreiben lassen.

Seufzend betrat er den Schlafsaal und wollte die Tür schließen. Plötzlich schrie er kurz auf.

Hinter ihm standen Sirius, Remus und Peter. Die drei waren ihm unauffällig gefolgt.

„So, und wann wirst du es ihr sagen?", fragte Sirius.

„Wem was erzählen", erkundigte sich James, obwohl er genau wusste, wovon Sirius sprach.

„Lily sagen, dass du sie magst."Remus rollte mit seinen Augen.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, wir bemerken nichts?"_Nein_, dachte James, _eigentlich wäre es ein Wunder gewesen, wenn niemand etwas bemerkt hätte_. James verfiel in Schweigen und blickte den Boden an. Er sah aus wie ein Kleinkind, das etwas angestellt hatte.

„Mach ich gar nicht", murmelte er „Außerdem ist das keine große Sache."

„Keine große Sache?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Ach komm schon, James. Ich sehe deinen verträumten Blick, wenn du sie siehst. Ich sehe, wie sich deine Augen aufhellen, wenn sie den Raum betritt. Ich sehe dich dahin schmelzen, wenn sie dich anlächelt. Ich sehe, wie du 23 Stunden und 9 Minuten pro Tag an sie denkst." James biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war wahr, natürlich konnte er nicht erwarten, sein Geheimnis für immer für sich zu behalten.

Sirius seufzte.

„Sie werden alle so schnell erwachsen."Er blickte verträumt. „James Potter, mein bester Freund ist verliebt in..."

Genau in dieser Sekunde öffnete sich die Tür und Lily betrat den Raum.

„James ist verliebt, ja?", lächelte sie „In wen?"James fluchte innerlich. Warum waren diese dummen Wände nicht schalldicht.

„Lily", knurrte Sirius durch seinen Zähnen. „Du darfst gar nicht hier oben sein!"

„Seit wann befolgst du die Regeln?", erwiderte sie, ohne ihn nur anzuschauen. Sie reichte Remus ihre Hausaufgaben für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. „Remus ist Nummer sieben richtig?"

Dieser blickte James an, bevor er den kurzen Absatz überflog.

„Ja, das stimmt so."Lily nieste kurz, bevor sie sich an James wand.

„So und wer ist nun die Glückliche?", fragte sie schüchtern. Oh nein, James konnte es kommen sehen. Sein Leben war vorbei. Er könnte sich genauso gut selber aus dem Fenster stürzten

„Niemand", flüsterte James zu seinen Schuhen.

„Oh, niemand hört sich süß an, Potter"lächelte sie ihn an, dass James das Gefühl hatte, sein Verstand würde nur so dahin schmelzen. Er wünschte, sie würde das öfter machen, aber nicht jetzt, wo er sich in einer Lebensgefährlichen Situation befand. „Ist sie ein Gryffindor?"

James schwieg.

„Eine Hufflepuff?"

Immer noch schwieg er.

„Eine Ravenclaw?"

James schwieg.

„Bitte lass es kein Slytherin sein! Oder ist sie das etwa?", fragte Lily angewidert.

„Was?! Nein", antwortete James ohne nachzudenken. Lily seufzte.

„Okay, du willst es mir also nicht sagen!"Erleichterung machte sich in James breit.

Lily schnappte sich ihre Hausaufgabe und schritt zur Tür, um zu gehen, doch in der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal um. „Ich werde es sowieso herausfinden", zischte sie und verschwand.

Nachdem sie verschwunden war, eilte James zur nächsten Wand und schlug mit seinem Kopf dagegen. Warum traf ihn ihre Art nur so? Sie war so... so... Lily.

„Whoa, whoa, whoa!", schrie Sirius und hielt seine Hand zwischen James´ Kopf und die Wand, während Remus ihn an der Schulter packte.

„Du wirst die restlichen kleinen Gehirnzellen noch umbringen."James ächzte und brach auf seinem Bett zusammen. Es war hoffnungslos.

„James, warum sagst du es ihr nicht einfach?", schlug Peter vor.

„Vergiss es! Hast du nicht gesehen, wie sie auf Lockhart reagiert hat?", jammerte James. Sirius schnaubte. „Lockhart hat einen Stich. Sie hasst ihn."Er lachte.

„Und was macht dich da so sicher, dass sie mich mag?", fragte James bitter.

„Hast du es erst jetzt verstanden? Sie war so glücklich, dass ich mich in ein Mädchen verliebt habe. Sie dachte nicht mal daran, dass sie es sein könnte."

„Ja, das Mädchen ist blind wie eine Fledermaus, wenn es darum geht, wie hübsch sie ist!", gab Sirius etwas traurig zu.

„Was?", fragte James ungläubig. „W- Wie?"Wie kann jemand so attraktiv wie Lily sein und es nicht bemerken?

„Ihre Schwester Petunia", antworte Sirius einfach. „Sie ist der schlimmste Teufel auf diesem Planeten. Sie tyrannisiert Lily vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag und es wurde immer schlimmer, als Lily herausfand, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Jeden Tag dasselbe Spiel. Ich konnte sie durch die Wände schreien hören."Er sprach in einer höheren Stimmlage weiter.

„Du bist so hässlich, du bist nichts wert, du bist ein gottverdammter Freak, niemand wird dich je lieben", erzählte Sirius. „Und Lily nahm das alles ernst. Es ist traurig, wie Lily sich das alles von diesem jämmerlichen Weib gefallen hat lassen, dass nebenbei aussieht wie ein Zugpferd und ebenso hässlich ist, wie das Klo von der maulenden Myrthe."

„Das ist schrecklich!"Remus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte Recht. James dachte, wie grauenvoll das sein muss. Es muss schrecklich sein, immer wieder zu hören, dass jeder Tag seines Lebens wertlos ist und dass nur, weil sie Lily ist. Es brachte nichts darüber nachzudenken.

Am nächsten Morgen ging James zum Frühstück, mit der Erwartung Lily zu sehen, wie sie ihr Buch gegen einen Krug lehnte und lernte. Er suchte den Tisch rauf und runter nach ihrem roten Haar ab. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass sich nicht da war.

„Glaubst du, sie wurde geklaut?", fragte Peter. James warf ihm Blicke zu, die sagen wollten Mann, bist du blöd.

Sie ließen sich nieder und begannen zu frühstücken. Ein paar Minuten später erschien Lily in der Tür. Ihren Hals hatte sie in einen Gryffindorschal gewickelt, ihre Augen waren angeschwollen und Tränenunterlaufen. Ihre Nase leuchtete rot. Sie schnäuzte sich und ließ sich neben den Jungen nieder.

„Lily, alles in Ordnung?"Besorgt ließ James seinen Löffel sinken.

„Alles okay", antworte sie durch eine verstopfte Nase.

„Nein, bist du nicht", widersprach James. „Das Beste ist, wenn du im Krankenflügel gehst."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es mit gut geht"Lily vergrub Nase im Schal.

„Ja klar, Lily! Nun komm schon!"Vorsichtig zog er, dankbar dafür, einen Grund zu haben, am Arm hoch. Sie führten Lily zum Krankenflügel. Unterwegs stoppten sie kurz, um Arthur Weasley kurz zu erklären, wohin sie gehen. So erreichten sie den warmen leuchtend weißen Raum. Madam Pomfrey trat aus ihrem Büro und eilte zu den fünf Gryffindors.

„Wieso veranstalten sie hier so viel Lärm?"fragte sie barsch. „Das ist unsere Freundin Lily Evans", sprach Sirius. „Ihr geht es nicht besonders und ihr fehlt auch etwas Farbe."

„Mach ich nicht! Tut mir nicht! Ich hab echt gesagt, es gehe mir gut", jammerte Lily. Madam Pomfrey wickelte den Schal von Lilys Hals, worauf sie einen Hustanfall bekam.

„Ich bin mir sicher", sagte Pomfrey ohne auf Lily zu achten. „Sie haben eine allgemeine Zaubergrippe. Sie wird Sie ein paar Tage außer Gefecht setzten."

„Zaubergrippe? Für mich sieht es nach einer ganz normalen Muggelgrippe aus", quiekte Peter. Lily nieste wieder und plötzlich war sie dunkelgelb. Sie schrie auf, als sie ihren Arm betrachtete.

„Definitiv eine Zaubergrippe", zischte Madam Pomfrey. Sie brachte Lily einen Pyjama und zog einen Vorhang vor ein Bett. Sie befahl Lily, sich im Bett umzuziehen.

Immer noch niesend zog Lily den Vorhang wieder auf. Ein weiteres Niesen und Lily war dunkelrot.

„Oh nein!"Lily war verzweifelt. James lächelte, manchmal war Lily richtig lustig.

„Weißt du, ich hab gehört, dunkelrot sei das neue schwarz", versuchte Sirius sie aufzumuntern.

„Danke", lächelte Lily gequält. Madam Pomfrey erschien mit einer dampfenden Schüssel. Sie drückte Lily zurück in die Kissen und reichte ihr die Schüssel mit einem Löffel.

„Suppe", erklärte sie. „Trink sie."Und damit verschwand sie wieder in ihrem Büro.

„Sie kommt nicht viel rum, oder?", fragte Lily und hielt die warme Schüssel in ihren dunkelroten Händen. Ein weiters Niesen unterbrach die Stille. Erschrocken klappte Sirius der Mund runter. Lily in grellem hellgrün.

„Lily, du hast dich in einen Slytherin verwandelt, und nun esse deine Suppe."

„Isst du oder trinkst du deine Suppe?"erkundigt sich Peter.

„Kommt darauf an, aus was sie ist", erklärt Remus.

„Egal. Nun esse schon deine Suppe, sonst verlierst du noch deine musikalische Stimme", drängelte Sirius.

„Ich habe keine musikalische Stimme, Sirius, sei nicht so dumm."Lily blies in ihre Suppe und nahm einen Schluck. Schnell schluckte sie es runter.

"Das schmeckt ja furchtbar", stöhnte sie. Lily stellte die Schüssel mit der Suppe neben sich auf dem Nachtisch und versuchte ihren Mund zu säubern. Gleichzeitig verfärbte sie sich in ein leuchtendes pink.

„Ich mag kein pink."Deprimiert ließ sich in ihre Kissen zurückfallen.

„Ihr seid ja immer noch da", schrie Madam Pomfrey durch die Bürotür. „Das Mädchen braucht Schlaf! Ihr wollt doch, dass sie wieder gesund wird, oder? Raus!"

„Was glaubt ihr, wie kann man bei so einer Rakete schlafen?", murmelte Remus verbittert.

„Tschüß Lily", sagte James. Diese schloss ihre Augen und fing friedlich zu schlafen an. Eine pinke Locke fiel ihr ins Gesicht. James, Sirius, Peter und Remus gingen hinunter zu Kräuterkunde.

Abendessen war super für Aufmunterung geeignet, denn sie hatten ein „Kleine feuchte Hitze Feuerwerk"auf Dumbledores Kartoffeln platziert.

Sobald die Soße die Kartoffelplatte berührte, explodierte diese mit einem lauten Knall. Überall leuchtete es dunkelrot und gold. Dumbledores Gesicht war mit dem Abendessen bedeckt.

„Danke schön, Mr. Potter", sagte er als er sein Gesicht mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs wieder von Kartoffeln und Erbsen gereinigt hatte. „Du hast mein Verlangen ausgelöscht, Messer und Gabel zu benutzen."

„Kein Problem, Sir", gab James zurück und erntete die Lacher der Schüler. Schnell beendeten sie das Abendessen in heiterer Stimmung und schritten aus der Großen Halle. Auf einmal bemerkte James etwas.

„Sirius, wo ist Remus?", fragte er.


	6. Träume und Rückkehr

**Träume und Rückkehr**

Sirius blickte James fragend an.  
„Gute Frage, vor wenigen Minuten saß er noch neben mir am Tisch." James schaute sich nach Remus um. Er hoffte, dass dieser noch in der Großen Halle war. So standen sie über zehn Minuten, oben an der Treppe und warteten, aber es kam keine Menschenseele mehr aus der Halle.  
„Vielleicht ist er zum Krankenflügel", unterbrach Peter die Stille.  
„Ohne uns etwas zu sagen?" James Stimme klang nicht so sicher, wie sie eigentlich sollte.  
„Wir sollten nach ihm suchen." Sirius war sichtlich beunruhigt.  
„Ach, er wird einfach nur in die Bibliothek gegangen sein", widersprach James. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie die Treppe hinunter und schlitterten durch die Eingangshalle.

Schließlich errichten sie die muffig riechende Bibliothek. Aber sie konnten Remus nicht entdecken .Sie schlichen umher und fanden einen Tisch mit einem großen Haufen Bücher. Doch dahinter schlief nur ein Fünftklässler.

„Remus", schrie Sirius plötzlich laut.  
„Shh!", zischte eine Frau aus der dritten Bücherreihe. Sie raste mit einen Berg von Büchern an ihnen vorbei, im Vorbeigehen konnte sie gerade noch „Ruhe" sagen. Sie stoppte und blickte die Jungs an.  
„Dies ist eine Bibliothek Mir ist klar, dass Ihnen nicht bewusst ist, dass man zum Arbeiten Ruhe braucht. Also nicht sprechen und vor allem nicht schreien! Bitte seien Sie leise. Sollten Sie eigentlich nicht in Ihren Schlafsaal sein?", fragte sie wütend.  
James, Sirius und Peter eilten schnell von der unausstehlichen Frau weg und rannten zum Gryffindorturm.  
James versprach sich selbst, nie wieder näher als fünf Meter an die Bibliothek zu gehen. Die Frau war wirklich erschreckend. 

Nachdem sie auch den Schlafsaal überprüft hatten, um festzustellen, dass Remus auch dort nicht war, schlürften sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Fieberhaft überlegten sie, wo ihr Freund wohl sein könnte.  
„Gut, ich glaube, wir können nichts weiter tun, als zu warten, bis er kommt", versuchte James die anderen beiden aufzumuntern.  
Er sollte eigentlich nicht so besorgt sein. Eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass Remus irgendwo eingeschlafen war, aber warum hatte er ihnen nicht gesagt, wohin er ging?  
Sirius forderte ihn zu einer Runde Zauberschach heraus, aber James konnte sich nicht richtig auf das Spiel konzentrieren.  
Er wusste, dass es dumm war, aber er wünschte, Lily wäre hier. Ihm war aber klar, dass sie im Krankenflügel besser aufgehoben war. Auf einmal verspürte er den Drang zum Krankenflügel zu rennen, um sie zu sehen, aber er widerstand der Versuchung und bewegte stattdessen seinen Läufer.

Das Portraitloch öffnete sich und James Drang zum Krankenflügel zu laufen verschwand.  
Lily stolperte durch das Portraitloch. Sie hatte ein Betttuch um sich gewickelt, trotzdem konnte man erkennen, dass ihr Körper in einen hellen blau strahlte und übersät mit gelben Punkten war. James sprang auf, als sie niesen musste und sie sich rot mit grünen Streifen verfärbte.

„Lily, was zum Magier machst du hier? Du solltest besser im Krankenflügel sein." Er sauste zu ihr hin, legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie zu einen Sofa, auf das er sie vorsichtig drückte.  
„Mir war langweilig", protestierte sie, sie hatte einen kurzen Hustanfall, und ihre Farben wechselten sich wie wild und so war sie lila und dunkelrot zugleich.  
„Madam Pomfrey ist irgendwo hin und ich dachte, es würde Jahre dauern, bis sie wieder zurückkommt. Ich konnte einfach nicht alleine sein, nachdem sie die letzten drei Wochen immer an meiner Seite war. Es ist nachts so schrecklich ruhig im Krankenflügel. Und du musst mich nicht wie einen Kampfunfähigen behandeln, so krank bin ich nun auch nicht!" James setzte sich neben ihr aufs Sofa und zuckte zusammen, als sie zweimal nieste.  
„Ist ja gut, wir machen auch nichts Besonderes", versuchte Sirius sie zu beruhigen und ließ sich auch neben ihr aufs Sofa fallen.  
„Wo ist Remus und warum seid ihr so spät noch wach?", erkundigte sich Lily und schniefte etwas.  
„Remus ist verschwunden." Lilys Augen weiteten sich. „Wir warten darauf, dass er durch das Portraitloch kommt."  
„Vielleicht ist er in der Bibliothek eingeschlafen", versuchte Lily die Jungen zu beruhigen.  
„Wir haben dort nachgeschaut, aber die Bibliothekarin hat uns rausgeschmissen", gähnte Peter von seinen Sessel.  
„Sirius war wohl wieder etwas zu laut", lächelte Lily.  
„Oh ja!", grinste James. „Wir haben uns lieber verzogen, die Frau kann wirklich Angst einflössend sein."  
„Ich glaub schon, dass sie Recht hatte. Sirius ist der Alptraum aller Bibliothekaren", kicherte Lily.  
„Hey!", protestierte Sirius verschlafen.  
„Wer hat euer Schachspiel gewonnen?", fragte Lily nach.  
„Oh, gut das du mich daran erinnerst", gähnte nun auch James. Er zog seinen Springer.„Schachmatt"  
„Verdammt" murmelte Sirius.

Lily spielte mit ihren dünnen Bettlacken. Ein weiteres Niesen und sie verfärbte sich grün mit bunten Blumen.  
James lief die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch und schnappte sich ein paar Decken. So voll gepackt stolperte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Erschöpft ließ er die Decken auf Lily fallen. Als er das bemerkte befreite er sie schnell wieder, es hätte ja sein können, dass sie keine Luft bekam. Zusammen kuschelten sie sich untern den Decken, wobei sie versuchten so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, denn Peter schnarchte in einem Sessel vor sich hin.

"Sirius du wirst nie Schach verstehen", sagte Lily verschlafen.  
Ein Miauen drang vom Treppenhaus der Mädchen herunter.  
Leise kroch Muffle aus dem Schatten. Er trottete durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und sprang auf Lilys Schoß. Eine zeitlang ging er im Kreis, bevor er sich an Lilys Brust schmiegte und wie ein Rasenmäher schnurrte.  
„Nicht Muffle, ich bin krank", ächzte Lily. Jedoch kraulte sie diese kleine schnurrende Kugel hinter den Ohren.  
„Er mag dich mehr wie mich", knurrte Sirius.  
„Was auch nicht schwer zu verstehen ist!", lächelte Lily.  
„Er ist aber meine Katze", sagte Sirius niedergeschlagen. „Und das macht er nie bei mir", fügte er noch hinzu. Grimmig beobachtete er Muffle, der sich zusehends auf Lilys Schoß ausbreitete.  
„Es könnte was damit zu tun haben, dass du ihn orange gefärbt hast, als wir fünf waren", warf ihm Lily vor.  
James war kurz davor einzuschlafen. In seinen Gedanken sah er Lily, die versuchte, Muffle vor Sirius, der mit einem Pinsel bewaffnet ist, zu retten. 

James ging am Strand entlang spazieren. Es war nicht so ein sonniger und weißer Strand wie man in aus dem Ferienbroschüren kennt.   
Es war Grau, über ihm hingen Wolken so dunkel wie Rauch, der Sand war blutrot, die großen steinigen Sandkörner wurden vom grauen Wasser berührt. Die Wellen warfen sich auf den Strand, und entfernt konnte er einige Klippen sehen. James war kalt. Er zog seinen Hogwartsumhang enger an sich und sah sich um. Der rote Strand streckte sich im Gegenteil zum Meer unendlich hin. Er starker Wind bohrte sich durch seine Haare und zerrte an seinem Mantel. Der Strand war vollkommen verlassen, er war der ganz alleine dort. Außer... 

Er konnte jemand ganz oben auf einer Klippe stehen sehen. Das war unmissverständlich Lily. Ihr helles rotes Haar sowie ihre leuchtend grünen Augen konnte er aus dieser Entfernung erkennen. Sie stand dort oben in ein Krankenhausbetttuch eingewickelt. James fing an zu laufen. Sie muss doch da oben erfrieren. Aber als er auf die Klippe zulief, schien der Weg immer länger und länger zu werden. Egal, wie schnell er rannte, das Flattern von Lilys Haaren schien immer weiter und weiter weg zu sein.

Auf einmal war James warm. Die Sonne fing an sich über die Klippen zu erheben. James hörte auf zu rennen, er fragte sich, was er machen soll. Immer höher stieg die Sonne und überflutete Lily in ein Orangenlicht. Als die Sonne direkt über Lilys Stand verschwand diese im Orangen Sonnenlicht. James runzelte die Stirn und musste schwer atmen. Wo war sie hin?  
James fing an zu laufen und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er die Seite der Klippe erreicht, doch Lily war nicht in Sicht. Da, wo sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatte, war nichts außer ein Stück Gras. Die Sonne verbannte die ganze Kälte aus seinem Körper und gerade, als er seine Augen vor dem Sonnenstrahlen schützen wollte, wachte er auf.  
Er brauchte einen Moment um sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern. Er war so unheimlich, so seltsam furchterregend gewesen. Lily ist einfach verschwunden.

Es war morgen. Sehr früh am Morgen. James und Sirius lagen immer noch auf dem Sofa, doch wo war Lily? Gerade, als James panisch wurde, bemerkte er, dass etwas seinen Brustkorb wärmte. Lily lag in seinen Armen. Sie hatte wieder ihre normale Hautfarbe. James war begeistert, dass sie dort in seinen Armen lag. Er lächelte und strich ihr vorsichtig übers Haar, und sein Traum kam wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück. Es war alles wieder da, die Klippe, das Meer, der Sonnenaufgang. James wusste nicht warum, aber es machte ihm Angst. Als ob der Traum ihm zeigen wollte, dass er Lily jede Sekunde verlieren konnte. Das war dumm, denn Lily war offensichtlich nicht sein Eigentum und sie würde nicht einfach so verschwinden. 

Ja, sie war noch immer hier, leise atmend, das eine Haarsträne ihres roten Haares sachte hin und her schwingen ließ. Sachte ließ er seine Finger über ihre Sommersprossen streifen. James fühlte sich privilegiert. Er sah Lily, als sie verwundbar war. Er realisierte, dass sie nicht immer so tough war, wie sie immer vorgab. Sie war so friedlich und rein. Lily zitterte ein bisschen und James zog die Gryffindordecke etwas näher um sie heran. Sirius lag umgekehrt, mit dem Beinen übers Sofa baumelnd dort. Peter schnarchte immer noch im Sessel vor sich hin.

James fragte sich, ob Remus schon zurück war. Er überlegte, ob er hoch in den Schlafsaal gehen sollte, um nachzuschauen, doch ein Blick auf Lily und er ließ es lieber bleiben, um diesen Moment noch etwas zu genießen.

Doch seine Frage wurde beantwortet, als sich das Portraitloch öffnete und Remus durchstieg. Er sah schrecklich aus. Seine Robe war zerrissen und er wirkte schrecklich müde. Er hatte dunkelrote Beulen unter seine Augen. Sein normalerweise so gepflegtes Haar war sehr verschmutzt. Das Einzigste, was er nun zu machen wollte, war sich in sein Bett zu legen und dankbar dafür zu sein, dass Samstag war.

Remus sah seine Freunde an und lächelte etwas. James hoffte, er würde nicht vor Sirius erwähnen, wie er mit Lily auf demselben Sofa lag. Denn dieser würde ihn jahrelang damit aufziehen. Langsam ließ sich Remus in einen Sessel nieder und schlief sofort dort ein. James runzelte die Stirn, was hatte Remus wohl gemacht, dass er erst um sechs Uhr morgens zurück in den Turm kam?

Peter schnarchte und Lily rührte sich. James stellte sich schlafend. Vorsichtig kroch Lily aus James Arm und dieser merkte, wie eine Kälteflut in an der Stelle traf, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Lily gelegen hatte. James beobachtete sie durch halbgeschlossene Augen. Sie hob halb verschlafen die Schachfiguren auf, die Sirius runtergekickt hatte. Sie drehte Sirius richtig aufs Sofa und schob ihm die Decke bis unters Kinn.

Sirius lächelte etwas und murmelte etwas wie „Danke, Mom". Lily lächelte und küsste Sirius auf die Stirn. Sie schien jetzt vollkommen wach zu sein. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte Remus. Lily sah ihn an, als ob sie sich nicht sicher wäre, dass er dort schlief. Sie beobachtete ihn einige Sekunden und betrachtete dann seinen verkratzen Arm und die Flecken in seinem Gesicht. Dann stieg sie die Treppen zu dem Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

James kickte Sirius wach.

„Was?", fragte er, sobald er seine Augen geöffnet hatte. „Was ist passiert? Wo ist Remus?"  
„Sei leise", beruhigte ihn James. „Du wirst ihn noch aufwecken." Er nickte zu Remus, der friedlich in seinem Lehnsessel döste.  
„Er ist zurück!", wisperte Sirius ausgelassen. „Was ist mit ihm passiert? Er schaut so aus, als ob er mit etwas gekämpft und verloren hat."  
„Er kam vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde", sprach James leise. „Er sieht wirklich zusammengeschlagen aus. Lily ist gerade nach oben, ich glaube sie hat keine Grippe mehr."

„Gut, sie war wirklich etwas mürrisch", grinste Sirius. James fragte sich, wie Lilys gute Launen waren, wenn sie „mürrisch" war, als sie die Grippe hatte. Seiner Ansicht nach war sie kein bisschen mürrisch. Da sie gerade von Lily sprechen, diese kam gerade fertig angezogen die Treppen herunter. Sie sah wacher aus, als irgendeiner von den Jungen .

„Lily dir geht es besser!", schrie Sirius, was Peter so erschrak, dass er vom Sessel fiel.  
Sirius sprang auf Lily und warf sie zu Boden. Eilig sah James Remus an, doch dieser schlief noch genauso ruhig wie vor ein paar Minuten.

„Shh, du Schreihals wirst noch Remus aufwachen", zischte Lily. „Und geh von mir runter du Elefant."  
„Sorry!", grinste Sirius und half Lily auf die Beine. Er machte einen Aufstand sie abzustauben. Doch Lily drehte sich zum schlafenden Remus um.   
„Was glaubt ihr, wo er war?", fragte sie die Jungen.  
„Keine Ahnung", gähnte Peter.  
„Es gibt nur einen Weg, um das herauszufinden!", sagte James und schüttelte freundlich Remus wach. Dieser ignoriert James eine zeitlang, bis er langsam seine Augen öffnete und sie mit einem komischen müden Ausdruck anblickte.

„Wo warst du letzte Nacht?", fragte Sirius und versuchte höfflich zu klingen. Remus´ Augen blickten zu Boden. „Ich hab meine Großmutter besucht", antwortet Remus so leise, dass James sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu verstehen.  
„Warum, ist sie in Ordnung?", fragte Lily sofort.  
„Äh, nein, sie ist sehr krank", erklärte Remus ruhig.  
„Oh, tut mir Leid." Nervös spielte sie mit ihren Fingern.

„Was hast du dir angetan?", fragte James nach ein paar Sekunden. Remus sah sich seine Schnitte und Quetschungen auf seinem Arm an und schien plötzlich zu bemerken, dass sie da waren.  
„Ich bin hingefallen." James war sich nicht sicher ob er das Remus glauben sollte. Ein paar Minuten schwiegen sie sich an. Die ganze Zeit starrte Remus angespannt auf dem Fußboden und Lily überlegte, was sie tun sollte. So war sie nun mal, sie überlegte was sie tun oder sagen sollte, um ihm zu helfen. Da hatte Sirius schon die Antwort.

„Hey, Ich weiß etwas was dich aufmuntern wird!", schrie er und erschlug das Schweigen mit einen riesigen Holzhammer. „Einen Streich!" James und Remus Laune hörten bei der Aussage auf. Lily rollte mit den Augen. „Ich denke", sagte Sirius mit einem altdeutschen Akzent, eine Augenbraun etwas hochgezogen. „Es könnte etwas mit unseren guten Freunden Slytherins zu tun haben."


	7. ACHTUNG!

Hallo ihr lieben

Leider ist hier schon lange nichts mehr passiert, das liegt daran das ich keine Zeit mehr habe diese Story zu übersetzten

Weil ich nicht möchte das mein "Baby" (meine erste Übersetzung) einfach so endet oder sogar gelöscht wird, wollten wir fragen ob vll. jemand Interesse daran hat sie weiter zu übersetzten?  
Ihr würdet von uns die Englischen Chapters so wie die Erlaubnis von der Autorin bekommen.

Aber es müssten noch 78 Kapitel übersetzt werden. Also es muss wirklich jemand sein, der Zeit und lust hat.


End file.
